


The King's Pet

by mk94



Series: The King's Pet AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny/Vlad in the end, King Pariah being soft with Vlad, M/M, Mainly Vlad being a pet, Master & Pet, Non-Sexual, Vlad is literally his pet to feed and play with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: The day the portal went off. Vlad wasn't only hit by it, he also fell into the ghost zone.At the same time, Pariah Dark claimed his throne and position as King of the Ghost realm.He was given a present.A pet he named Plasmius.





	1. Prologue

„Jack, those calculations…are you sure you-“

 Jack Fenton pushed the button. Vlad stared in awe and horror as the Proto Portal started to glow dangerously before…

“ **VLAD!!”** Maddie and Jack shouted, Maddie running towards her in agony screaming friend while Jack deactivated the portal again.

The power of the Portal shut down. The screams became silent.

And Vlad was missing.

**“VLAD!!”**

 

 

It was a glorious day in the ghost world. Now that Pariah Dark defeated the ancient ghosts and defended his position as the only king and ruler of the ghost world, he was in a good mood and invited every ghost to celebrate with their king.

His loyal knight, Fright Knight, was sent to deliver the message.

 

 

“And what do we do now? We can’t show up without a present!” Technus shouted panicked.

“Let me think, alright!?” Skulker growled, stroking his hand through his flame hair.

Both ghosts switched glances when a sudden scream erupted below them. Looking down, they saw a portal appearing out of nowhere and a body falling through it, screaming all the while.

 The body appeared to be a human…a _living_ human. The young man cried in pain and was covered in glowing acne.

The ghosts grinned and made high five.

 

 

“WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT **_THIS_** IS A PROPER PRESENT FOR YOUR KING!?” Fright Knight snapped at the bowing Skulker and Technus, his flaming sword pointed at them.

The human was laid in front of Pariah Dark, curled up into a ball and wailed with pain.

The king grinned and leaned back on his throne in a relaxed manner, whispering over to his advisor floating next to him, “I don’t know, Clockwork, I like watching animals in pain…but this thing is truly pathetic”

“AARGH!!” the human screamed, chocked on air and flinched when two rings appeared and a ghost laid there.

The throne room became silent and everyone bowed to the king, Skulker and Technus bowed even deeper, when the king stood up and looked down at the calmed down human/ghost.

 

 

Vlad opened his eyes slowly and saw a scary giant staring down at him, smirking,” bring it to my sleeping quarters.”

“Wha…” he mumbled tiredly but then he felt that strange sensation again… and it became too much… and sleeping seemed like a good idea…

Yeah… sleeping away the bad dreams sounded good…


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad groaned when he woke up the first time.

His body felt like it’s on fire and he barely could open his eyes.

“H-Help…” He moaned painfully, calling for Jack and Maddie and trying to move only to flinch and stop altogether.

**“Such a pathetic little creature…”** he heard a low voice chuckle. Vlad pretended to sleep, scared that the owner of the voice might do something horrible to him when he’s awake.

**“Get him some healing potions,”** the voice commended and a smaller voice responded with a stern “Yes, your majesty,” before doors were opened and closed again.

**“And you can stop pretending and Stand Up”**

Vlad froze, too scared to move and hoping that all this was just some hallucination. It wouldn’t be the first time, right? Jack and Vlad once studied for a test for three days straight and collapsed in front of their teacher when their handed their papers over. Wait, no, bad example-

**“I said, Stand Up!”** the voice said harshly.

Vlad opened his eyes, biting back his painful groan as he rolled to his hands and knees, gasping for a second as he saw huge blisters covering his hands and arms. He groaned as he finally stood on his also blisters covered feet and saw the owner of the voice for the first time.

It was a huge scary giant with wild green hair and scars over his face, the largest one going over his eye which was covered with an eye patch.

The giant gave him a scary smile, teeth long and sharp and Vlad took few steps back, falling and shouting in pain as some blisters on his arms burst open.

The giant just laughed cruelly and poke at the hurt human.

**“I will enjoy your company quite much,”** He said and Vlad had the feeling it was more to himself than to the tiny man in front of him.

 

After the giant left, Vlad took his time looking around. This must be some dream, right? Thinking back where he got hit from the proto portal, it was logical to think that Vlad might be in some kind of coma and dreaming this all up.

“Seriously, Jack, when I wake up, I’ll kick your butt!” He huffed annoyed, walking up and down the huge pillow slowly, carful of the blisters. When he finally felt brave enough, he moved to the rest of the bed, inspecting the room he was in.

“Wow, I never thought I have such imagination…” he mumbled in awe at this detailed room with windows, dark red curtains, carpet with wonderful pattern and cupboards and a stand mirror. Even the bed had curtains!

“…Vlad, you sure have style,” the man chuckled amused, hissing surprised when he hit his elbow onto the wooden bed end.

“Ouch…HEY! YOU NURSES HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR PATIENTS! YOU HEAR ME?!” He shouted to the ceiling, now convinced that all this is just a dream.

“Wow, wonderful. A noisy pet.”

Vlad blinked and turned around. A middle aged woman in an old fashioned maid dress and hair in a tight bun stood there by the doors and gave him a disgusted glare while she held a bowl with slimy green stuff in it. She wasn’t as huge as the giant from before but she clearly was larger than Jack.

But the teen only stared at her feet…which were not touching the floor.

“What the-?!” He snapped, shouting as he fell backwards onto the soft covers with a painful shout.

He heard the woman sigh annoyed,” so noisy…”

Vlad looked up annoyed and watched in awe and horror…

“Y-you…f-float-“

“I prefer you don’t talk at all. I don’t have time to baby talk to the king’s pet” She said, hovering over the boy and putting the bowl down next to him. She then grabbed his foot and pulled off his shoe and sock too.

“H-Hey! Don’t do that!” Vlad shouted with a bright blush on his face, shouting even more when the woman just pulled his clothes away from him like air.

“I have no time for your games,” she snapped and grabbed the now embarrassed naked young man by the neck to put the slimy green stuff on him with her cleaning cloth.

Vlad shouted in panic and pain as the slime hissed on his skin. He also cried in shame as that woman touched him EVERYWHERE.

“See? We’re done. Wasn’t so bad, was it?” She asked, not expecting an answer from the shivering human and took away the scattered clothes and left the room.

“This is not a dream…this was never a dream…”

He laid there for some time, trying to process everything that happened to him now.

To sum it up, Vlad was covered in blisters and slime, was in a strange world/dimension and is surrounded by strange beings.

“I will really…REALLY…kick your ass, Jack” Vlad cried in frustration, still huddled on the giant’s bed and hugging his sticky naked body.

 

Later that day, that woman returned and repeated her actions. This time she glared down at the young man who dared to bite her hand.

“Stupid pet. Let go of me”

“GRRR!” Vlad growled, biting still. She just sighed and then…Vlad bit down on his own tongue.

“MMMM!!” He muffled, holding his mouth as the woman grabbed him again.

“Now stay still!”

 

The slime bath, Vlad was forced to take, was repeated many more times that day. Vlad kept hiding from her every time she returned and biting and kicking her every time her hands moved to his private parts of his body.

“I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!!”

“Of course, and dogs can take themselves for a walk”

At least, the slime helped his skin recover.

 

By the end of his first day in this place, Vlad watched in awe at his reflection in the mirror and turned around to see that, yeah, his skin mostly healed.

The sound of the door opening made Vlad quickly ran under the bed hiding. He might heal up with that slime but that won’t make it any easier with that woman!

**“Where are you, my little thing?”** the voice of the giant spoke up amused.

Vlad glanced out of his spot carefully and shouted out in shock as a hand grabbed him and held his body like a puppet or a trapped bird. The slime on the ground might have given Vlad’s position away.

Trying to escape the hand, the young man bit into the thumb right near his face.

The giant laughed loudly.

**“Pathetic little creature, trying to intimidate me!”**

Vlad growled at him, pulling here and there and managing to free one of his arms and pushing the thumb away with all his strength.

The giant just kept on laughing and put the human into his other hand, watching the struggle anew.

**“This amuses me greatly. I knew it was a good decision to keep him as pet”**

Vlad glared up at him,” I’m not a pet!”

The giant just grinned at him and petted his head with his finger.

**“Hmm…you still need a name…”**

“I have a name! Vlad Masters! 22 years old! Live in Wisconsin!”

**“I shall call you…Plasmius!”**

Vlad stared in disbelief. Didn’t the giant hear him or was the human simply being ignored??

He gasped as he was put back on his feet, standing on the pillow again. The young man shyly hid his lower region, now again feeling exposed.

The human looked up carefully, waiting for the giant to do something. But apparently, the giant was doing the same, watching and waiting what the human will do.

There was a knock and Vlad quickly hid under the huge pillow. The giant apparently didn’t care that Vlad was dirtying his bed sheets with that slime on his body. He just chuckled and looked at the door, **” enter”**

Vlad held his breath as that floating woman’s voice was heard, telling the giant that Vlad needed his slime bath.

The human yelped as he was easily pulled out of his hiding place and put into the arms of that monster.

“Noisy pet” she sighed again, making the giant chuckle as Vlad struggled against her hold with all his might.

**“Plasmius surely has some energy to spent,”** the giant laughed loudly.

“MY NAME IS VLAD!!” the young man screamed as he was manhandled again, bathed with that slime and given back to the huge hand of the giant.

“I wish you a good night, my king”

Vlad stared as the king simply nodded and grinned at him.

_Oh no,_ Vlad thought, _what now?_

The giant, no, the king, looked around in thought. He made a happy sound and put the slimed up pillow into one of the cupboards and the covers as well. Then he put Vlad on it and petted him with his giant finger on his head again.

**“This will be only for tonight, Plasmius. Sleep well”** he said and closed the cupboard, leaving the human in the dark.

“My name…is…” Vlad sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

“Clockwork! The king wants to see you!” A servant shouted panic,” he’s very upset!”

“Why may that be?” Clockwork asked back, sighing when the servant just floated away. Well, he would have to see the king then?

 

“You called for me, my king?”

King Pariah looked up from his thrown, a strange look in his eyes,” **yes…yes…please, follow me…”**

The king stood up from his throne and walked out of the throne room. Clockwork raised one eyebrow in curiosity and followed him.

They reached the end of a hall and opened the double doors, revealing a room in gold and green.

“Where are we?”

 **“Plasmius is sick, I don’t know what to do…”** Pariah growled, walking over to the table were a basket with a pillow in it was placed. On the pillow was the tiny human.

 **“See? Plasmius was playful since the day I received him and now…”** the king poked his pet (to the time ghost’s surprise) very gently, huffing frustrated when the human weakly lifted his arm to shove the finger away.

 **“I don’t know what to do”** Pariah whispered almost sadly, leaning down to watch the human lying in the pillow.

Clockwork also leaned in, took a look at the pale man and how starved out he looked,” May I ask you when you fed him the last time?”

“Fed? He’s a ghost! Ghosts don’t need food!” The king roared, clearly feeling offended by such a stupid question.

“You’re mistaken. That is not a ghost. This pet of yours…” they watched as again Plasmius transformed into a ghost before turning back just as quick,”… is a half ghost. His other half is still human and in need of food and water.”

King Pariah growled, lifted his hand to reply something to his advisor before stopping and frustratingly ruffled his hair,” **SERVANT!!”** he screamed.

A slim bony servant came into the chambers,” w-what is it?”

 **“Plasmius is in need of nutrients! Go get some from the human realm!”** The king demanded, turning back to his pet, **”Don’t worry, pet. You will get something to eat soon enough”**

He glared at his advisor as he chuckled, **“Why are you laughing?”**

“It’s just surprising to me how gently you are with this creature…bonding with him in such a way…”

King Pariah looked away, only slightly embarrassed, **” well, he is in my care and Plasmius is a fascinating being. And he’s mine. So be careful of your words, Clockwork”**

Clockwork smirked knowingly,” Understood, my king”

After another hour, the food and water arrived and Clockwork didn’t teased his king as he was worried why the human was only drinking water and not eating.

“Plasmius is very intelligent, my king. He knows that after such a long time without food, he must drink first to be able to eat. Otherwise he only will be sick.”

The royal advisor giggled silently into his hand when the king watched proudly his drinking pet for being such a clever little thing.

 

The royal advisor also gave no comment as their stone-hearted, strong and great king became very worried when Plasmius began to sleep badly. He was sleepy and not eating much.

 **“GET ME THE DOCTOR!!”** The king screamed across his entire castle.

When the doctor was finished, he told the king,” He is teething, my king. His ghost half is still growing and adapting and that includes his growing fangs. There is nothing to worry, just give him something cold to chew and he should be fine.”

The king nodded silently, warning the giggling advisor of his with a growling, **” Silence”**

And since then, servants and other noble ghosts from other realms got a glimpse of softness in the king’s eyes to see when his pet was sitting in his hand, chewing onto the king’s thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

“Help! HELP! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME NOW!!??” Vlad screamed through the room as he floated around without control,” GET ME DOWN!”

“You ever will not be an annoying noisy little pet?” Mathilda, the ghost he met the first time, sighed bored and frustrated as always.

Vlad hated her.

“You ever will be shutting the hell up! I’m having a crisis here!” the young man snapped.

His live as pet had begun now a whole year ago. Vlad knew it because the second Christmas was coming up in few months and for six months now, Vlad is having those crazy abilities making his live difficult.

First was this transforming problem. Like, out of nowhere, those rings show up and he’s having blue skin and black hair!

(His black hair wouldn’t be strange if it wouldn’t have turned white after the accident.)

He also had green eyes then. Poisonous green eyes. Vlad was kind of horrified but also fascinated about his changes. Jack and Maddie would have been shocked for sure.

The thought of them made him always sad. Are they searching for him? They probably think he’s dead.

Then the teeth came. That really, really was painful. He felt pathetic for biting the king’s thumb to ease the pain, trying to ignore the cooing from the other ghosts. Afterwards, the intangibility. He panicked when he couldn’t take his food into his hands anymore.

This was the worst week of his life. Mathilda was then feeding him while he couldn’t do it himself. You can imagine how bad that was. He felt like a stupid kid to stubborn to open his mouth.

Well, Vlad _was_ too stubborn to open his mouth. Mathilda was just so horrible.

After he got the hang of this, he was having problems with invisibility and laser eyes. You heard right, Laser. Eyes.

But, not everything was bad about that. It helped him with hiding from his stupid nanny. And giving her some pain with laser eyes (he got scolded by the king but it was worth it).

But yeah, his current problem was still floating without control.

“Just get down here,” Mathilda snapped.

Vlad slapped his forehead in mockery,” oh right! How didn’t I think of it! Surely, Mathilda, you really have the best ideas! Just get down! Such easy solution!” He shouted from the ceiling of his room.

“Ugh” Mathilda flew up to him and was about to grab him when the young man suddenly fell.

Vlad screamed as he almost reached the floor, but was floating again in the air.

“Get back here!” his ghost nanny snapped, flying after him while Vlad tried to ‘swim’-float away from her.

 

“What is going on?! Plasmius has to arrive in two minutes for breakfast with King Pariah!” Fright Night snapped at Mathilda, who was dressing Vlad upside down.

“This stupid pet won’t stop struggling!” She hissed, finishing the cufflinks and let go of the halfa, who shouted as he was floating towards the ceiling again.

“Oh! Another ability? Well, that will be a good excuse why we’re going to be late!” The knight nodded, satisfied with it.

 

Vlad was used to eating like this by now. He had his breakfast always with the king, sitting on his shoulder while eating his sandwich or donut. Pariah explained him that would ‘brighten’ his day.

Seeing how Vlad now was floating around, he now was held in the kings hand who petted him gently while the human ate his pancakes.

“You’re getting stronger and stronger” The king cooed. Yes, cooed. Clockwork once called the king out for it, making the ruler of this world deny it angrily. But yeah, Vlad and that advisor totally knew the king was a sweetheart around Vlad.

He was glad about that. He could have been a slave or simply killed. But this…

 **“What is bothering you, Plasmius?”** King Pariah asked worriedly, petting Vlad again (the king was very careful about it, seeing how small the human was compared to him).

“I just miss my home, is all” Vlad told him honestly. It’s not like his ‘owner’ would take any word seriously from him.

**“But you are home, Plasmius! You have everything here you need! Everything you want!”**

Vlad just smiled and nodded, munching sadly on his last pancake. See? No serious conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time he was allowed to see the outside world of their castle was around ten years later. Or more like, the first time he was allowed to wander and spend time outside of the castle. Vlad knew by now how green the ‘sky’ was and how normal it was for rocks to float around here. But to walk around outside? That was wonderful!

 **“This garden will be for your own personal use,”** Pariah explained, putting the halfa down onto the grass, smiling as Vlad walked around curiously.

When he thought the king got distracted, he made a run for it. Vlad didn’t know where to run or to hide or even how to get back home, but he wanted to at least try!

He jumped off from the garden into the green nothing and flew off, transformed into his ghost form while running off. Huge giant hands caught him like a little bird and he grumbled as he heard his ‘owner’ chuckle amused.

**“I probably should make the gardens a safer place for you, Plasmius. I can’t have you flying off like that.”**

Vlad glared at him and crossed his arms then, turning back to his human form,” whatever”

 

 

It had been another twenty years till Vlad finally escaped back home.

And the place he once knew had changed completely. The cars, the shops, yes the human themselves looked so different from what he knew.

“Much happened in thirty years,” Vlad wondered, red eyes scanning the poster from a movie theatre,” what even is cyberpunk?”

“Hey!” Someone shouted behind him, Vlad turned around curious. Seeing no other than his babysitter floating there, he couldn’t jump faster into hiding, glancing out from behind a dumpster. It seemed she didn’t see him to his luck. Unlike the king, she would do more than just scold him.

Mathilda was fighting with someone. Another ghost with white hair and strange black clothes which looked like those overalls from Jack was attacking her again and again till she was pulled into the strange thermos bottle. He stayed hidden till the streets became silence again and turned back to his human form, not wanting to risk this stranger to attack him.

Vlad was strolling through the streets, wondering where this place was he escaped to. He already tried the phone booths. But they were rare and didn’t work.

“What a poor place, can’t even afford to repair the phone booths…” he sighed, hanging up the broken phone. How could he reach Jack and Maddie now?

“V-Vlad?!”

Vlad turned around at that, smiling brightly at Maddie standing there. Maddie…

“Vladdie!” Jack shouted happy right behind her and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Vlad leaned in happily, letting himself be surrounded by his friend’s huge arms.

“Jack! Maddie! I-“

“Mom? Who is that?” a new voice spoke up. Vlad stiffened and barely managed to pull free from the hug, staring at the woman looking just like Maddie watching him. Another man ran up to them,” Hey mom! Dad! Sorry for being late, the traffic was…” Vlad felt his eyes water.

“Y-you…married…?” he stared back at his friends, feeling hurt and betrayed.

“Vlad, please listen-“ Maddie said carefully.

“I was in the ghost realm treated like a stupid pet for over three decades while you just married and made children?! WHERE YOU EVEN LOOKING FOR ME?!”

“Yes! Vlad! Every day! The portal is working now but we couldn-“

“I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!” Vlad yelled, tears running down his cheeks, sniffing and crying,” I thought we were friends…”

“Vladdie! We are friends-“

“FRIENDS WOULD HAVE GOT ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!” Vlad screamed. “THEY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE **_THIS!_** ”

He showed them his other form, showing them what he had become.

Looking back, that might have been a bad idea.

Both pointed some weapons at him, shooting. Vlad turned away and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

It didn’t.

“Are you out of your mind?” He heard the son speak. Looking up, he saw the young man standing in front of him, shielding him from his friends,” you _saw_ him in front of you. You _saw_ him speaking and talking to you like a friend. A hurt friend and he _showed_ you what happened to him and you _shoot_ him?! Mom, Dad. This is not an evil ghost to be attacked and experimented on… this is your friend…”

“Danny, step aside, this ghost took over our friend’s body” Jack replied, his weapon ready.

“You don’t understand it yet, sweety, but we need to get it out of Vlad and-“

Vlad stared as the young man let bright rings appear like his. In front of him stood the same ghost now he saw fighting Mathilda!

“Y-you…you’re like-“

“-me. I know…” their son smiled at him, making the elder blush embarrassed.

“Don’t follow us, or you will regret it,” the young man told his family, took Vlad’s arm and flew off with him, far away from them.

 

 

“This is my home. This is the kitchen, the bathroom is that way and…well, if you want you can sleep in my room, I will take the couch,” the man said, pointing around his home and ruffling his hair nervously.

“Make yourself at home,” he finished lamely.

“Thank you…?”

“Oh! Yeah, my name is Danny. Danny Fenton” the ghost in front of him turned back to his human form.

Vlad did so too,” my name is Plasm…I mean Vlad. Vlad Masters,” he smiled at the young man.

“We’re the same, right?” Danny asked, what Vlad thought, hopefully.

“Yes…”

Both stood there in silence, gazing at each other till Vlad suddenly realized that the man in front of him had his mother’s eyes and his father’s height. Maddie’s eyes and Jack’s height. They left him and lived their own lives. Like he didn’t matter.

“P-Please don’t cry!” Danny shouted, hugging the man,” everything is going to be okay! I promise, you’re not alone anymore! I’m here okay?”

“They were my friends…” Vlad sobbed, “…I s-survived each day with th-the thought of returning to them a-and they didn’t…they didn’t even…”

“My parents did look for you…” the other replied, still hugging Vlad tight,” they never stopped working on the machine and never stopped working on the Fenton-Car”

When Vlad looked up at him confused, the man explained with a blush that it was like a car but with ghost equipment to travel in the ghost zone.

“One day I was playing with my friends down there and I climbed into the portal. It went off somehow and now I’m a half ghost”

“Like me…” Vlad mumbled.

“Yes…like you…”

Both men somehow always returned to that point. Both were hit by the portal and became half ghosts. One stayed in the ghost zone, the other in the human world.

“Is this weird that I want to kiss you?” the younger man asked nervously, already leaning in. Vlad just closed his eyes, his arms around Danny’s neck, and pulling him close.

“Maybe…” Vlad chuckled and just held him, enjoying the first human contact in the last thirty years.

He smiled softly as gentle fingers combed through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are also some alternative endings/ways I think I'm going to write. Like Danny becoming later a pet of Desiree and both ghosts royals wanting some puppies.  
> Or: Danny finding Vlad in the gardens and both falling in love. But Pariah is not very fond of that streetrat ogling his pretty pet.  
> Or: Danny becoming Clockworks servant/student and at Christmas meets Vlad.  
> Or: Danny escaping the guys in white, hurt and distrustful till he met Vlad and his owner. Pariah is also fascinated with Danny and his strength and likes the idea of them getting puppies...
> 
> Other ideas? I like the Vlad is a pet AU quite much so there might be more...


End file.
